Gazette du Sorcier - Edition Spéciale !
by HanakaLu
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis plus de sept ans maintenant, Harry Potter et ses amis ont accepté de répondre à certaines questions. Une interview exclusive de notre sauveur et ceux qui l'ont aidé, approuvé par Harry Potter lui-même et très supervisé. Vérité garantie (personne ne veux s'attirer les foudres de ces personnes !) L'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier vous invite à venir..


**Interview exclusive d'Harry Potter Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et de ses amis.**

Quels secrets vont-ils nous révéler ? Première interview depuis plus de sept ans maintenant !

**De nombreuses annÉes sont passÉES depuis la fin de la guerre, et notre grand hÉroS ainsi que ses coÉQUIPIERS et amis de tous les jours sont maintenant procheS des trente ans. AprÈs de nombreuses invitations, et autant de refus, ils nous ont enfin accordÉ une interview pour les dix ans depuis la fin de la grande guerre. Nous avons accueilli dans nos bureaux, À leur demande, Harry Potter et ses acolyteS, Hermione GrangeR, Ronald Weasley, GiNEvra Weasley et Neville londubat. ainsi que son conjoint Draco Malfoy et ses amis panSY Parkinson et Blaise zabini. Et en invitÉ spÉcial : SEVERUS rogueS. (Qui, d'aprÈs ses dires, ne voulait pas Être prÉsent aujourd'hui…) il y a ÉNORMÉment de questions que nous aurions aimÉES poser. Cependant, beaucoup onT ÉTÉ rejetÉS, quant aux autres, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les ÉVOQUER À CE PREMIER INTERVIEW. mais, mesdames et messieurs, nous prendrons avec plaisir ce quI nous a ÉTÉ donnÉ. **

**Je vous propose maintenant de commencéR cette interview longtemps attenduE. Pour des raisonS de mise en page, rien n'est dans l'ordre. (Recommandation d'Harry potter lui-mÊme. Comment aurions-nous pu refuser ?) asseyez-vous bien, et profiteZ.**

**La rÉdaction.**

**Q : ****Pour Harry :**** C'est une question que beaucoup ont voulu te poser Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que tu as une si grosse prophétie à ton nom alors que tu n'avais à l'époque que onze ans****? **

Harry : Honnêtement ? Pas grand-chose. Je pense qu'à onze ans, je n'avais pas pleinement réalisé ce qu'on me demandait de faire. J'avais vécu toute ma vie avec des moldus. Je ne connaissais rien du monde des sorciers. J'étais toujours en train de m'émerveiller sur toutes les choses que je voyais pour la première fois de ma vie et qui, pour les autres, étaient tout à fait normales. Donc quand on m'a parlé de ce que je devais faire, et le pourquoi du comment j'étais aussi célèbre dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas, je crois que ça m'ait passé au-dessus de la tête. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et comment ça me concernait. Au début, tous les problèmes qu'a connus Poudlard et où je me trouvais au centre avec mes amis n'étaient pour moi que de simple coïncidence. Je pense toujours aujourd'hui que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour que des adultes que je pensais responsables me remettent une responsabilité que je n'étais pas prêt à prendre. Que je n'ai jamais été prêt à prendre !

**Q : ****Pour Harry :**** Et quand tu as compris ce qui t'était demandé de faire, comment t'es-tu senti****? **

Harry : Trahis ? En colère ? Perdu et confus ? Tout ça en même temps je pense. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des moments que j'aime ressasser. Mais beaucoup de secrets ont été gardés, et beaucoup de choses m'ont été cachées, et aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai pas réussi à oublier et pardonner. J'ai une très grande rancune envers certaines personnes qui ont été d'une très grande importance pour moi. J'ai, bien évidemment, prit mes responsabilités. Responsabilités qu'on m'a données alors que je n'avais strictement rien demandé, si je puis ajouter, mais je les aie prises tout de même. Une fois la guerre finie, j'ai mis pas mal de temps avant d'essayer de laisser le passé derrière moi et de tourner la page sur tout ça. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'y être arrivé pour le moment.

**Q : ****Pour Ronald et Hermione :**** Est-ce que le fait d'être les meilleurs amis du sauveur du Monde Sorcier est difficile****? Ou une responsabilité lourde à porter****?**

Hermione : Oui et non. Nous ne sommes pas amis avec Harry à cause de son titre, de sa notoriété ou encore de son argent. Et encore moins à cause de ce qu'il a dû vivre et faire. Nous sommes amis avec lui parce que nous aimons la personne qu'il est. La manière qu'il a eue de gérer tout ça. Certes il y a eu des erreurs de faites. Des hauts et des bas, mais comme pour toutes les amitiés, nous en avons parlé et avons tout réglé.

Ron : Parfois nous pensions que notre amitié allait se terminer. C'était honnêtement très difficile, oui. Lourd à porter ? Je dirais que oui, dans certains cas. Nous étions des enfants au début et des adolescents à la fin. Évidemment qu'il y a eu des différends et des malentendus. Hermione, par exemple, a mis énormément de temps avant de comprendre que ce que nous voyons ou lisions dans les livres n'était pas toujours exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la réalité. Parfois même avec des blessures et des cris. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Hermione : Exactement, comme Ron le dit ! C'est parfois compliqué de remettre en question ce qu'on croyait être vrai. Ou alors que ce nous avons entendu toute notre vie dans le cas de Ron, et lu dans les livres dans mon cas. Ron a mis pas mal d'années avant de comprendre que sa jalousie était très mal placée. Ça a créer des étincelles. Mais nous en sommes ressortis beaucoup plus forts que nous ne l'étions et notre amitié est plus forte et solide qu'elle ne l'a jamais été auparavant.

**Q : ****Pour Ronald et Hermione :**** Ce qui m'amène à ma prochaine question, est-ce que vous regrettez tous ce que vous avez vécu ensemble****? **

Ron : Non. Absolument pas. Si c'était à refaire ? Je le ferais sans hésiter. Malgré la peur de chaque jour, les disputes et la jalousie des premières années, je recommencerais sans hésiter. Ils sont ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui si je ne les avais pas rencontrés.

Hermione : Tout comme Ron, je ne regrette rien. Oh, il y a bien eu des jours où j'ai regretté quelques instants. Mais à cette époque-là, il y a eu plein de regrets, pour beaucoup de personnes. Ça finit par passer. La peur prend le dessus, et c'était normal à ce moment-là. Aujourd'hui ? Comme Ron, je sais que si on me demandait si j'étais prête à tout recommencer, je le ferais sans hésiter un seul instant. Parce que ça nous a apporté tellement de choses, à tous !

**Q : ****Pour Draco :**** Tu es actuellement en couple avec Harry Potter, héros du monde Sorcier, et ce, depuis quelques années maintenant. Pensais-tu il y a une dizaine d'années (pendant que vous étiez tous encore à Poudlard) que tu serais là où tu te trouves aujourd'hui****? **

Draco : Non. C'est simple, net et précis, non. Je pense même que si quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de ne serait-ce que mentionné que je pourrais peut être finir avec Harry Potter quand j'étais encore à Poudlard, j'aurais pu, peut-être, lui donner un coup de poing. Le faire à la façon moldu. Ce qui est dire beaucoup ! Mais, avec beaucoup de recul et de longues conversations avec Harry, je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup des années que j'ai passé à Poudlard étaient du déni total. Que se soit mes sentiments envers Harry ou ce qui sortait de ma bouche tous les jours. Une grande partie de ce que je faisais, disais et comment je me comportais était du déni causé principalement par la peur.

Harry : Et son égo surdimensionné.

Draco : Et mon égo surdi — Potter, retourne là où tu dois te placer et laisse-moi répondre à mes questions en paix ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, non. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à me trouver ici aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de gens ne pensaient pas que je finirais ici aujourd'hui, moi y compris.

**Q : ****Pour Harry :** **Est-ce que ta vie aujourd'hui est****… Compliquée****? Tu es sans l'ombre d'un doute l'une des personnes les plus célèbres de notre époque. Cependant, tu es aussi l'une des personnes les plus mystérieuses… Ça soulève donc pas mal de questions.**

Harry : Je pense que ma vie sera toujours compliquée. Honnêtement, il n'y a pas un seul moment où ça ne l'a pas été. Mais on apprend à faire avec…

Hermione : Harry. Je pense qu'il te demandait si elle était **plus **compliquée aujourd'hui qu'avant. Dans le sens où : Est-ce que tu le ressens encore.

Harry : Oh. Non. Oui ? Ça dépend des moments, je dirais. Et je ne dirais pas être mystérieux, simplement privé ? Ma vie a été étalée partout depuis ma naissance, même quand je n'étais pas au courant. La première fois que j'ai mis les pieds dans le monde des sorciers, j'ai vu qu'il y avait des biographies de ma vie ! Avec des passages que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir vécu.

Ron : Je confirme. Il y en avait au moins trois chez moi quand j'étais petit !

Harry : Quand la guerre fut terminée, et que j'ai enfin pu souffler un peu, j'ai fait les démarches pour que ma vie privée reste privée. Ça n'a pas réellement fonctionné au début, évidemment. Même aujourd'hui il y a encore des gens qui pensent que je leur dois quelque chose, et que ce n'est que mon devoir d'étaler ma vie devant eux et de leur rendre des comptes. Mais avec l'âge, et l'expérience, j'ai appris à faire la part des choses et à ne montrer que ce que je **veux** montrer, et pas en pensant que je **dois** le montrer. Après, je peux effectivement comprendre pourquoi les gens peuvent penser que je suis « mystérieux » même si moi-même je ne le pense pas.

Hermione : Il faut quand même avouer que tu es une personne privée, et mystérieuse sur bien des plans Harry. Je veux dire, je trouve ça normal, comprenez-moi bien ! Mais même pour nous, ses amis les plus proches, il y a certaines choses que nous ne savons pas sur lui. Et que nous ne saurons certainement jamais. Et c'est tout à fait logique de sa part, je ferais exactement la même chose à sa place !

**Q : ****Pour Pansy et Blaise :**** Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur votre vie à Poudlard****? **

Pansy : Il y a énormément de choses que nous pourrions dire sur notre vie là-bas. Nous avons passé tellement d'années là-bas. À apprendre, et nous battre. Je pense que beaucoup de personnes de nos âges pourraient écrire un livre sur tout ce que nous y avons vécu. De bons ou de mauvais.

Blaise : Effectivement. J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous voudriez en savoir plus sur nos vies actuelles… Mais soit. Poudlard était… Bizarre, pour beaucoup d'entre nous. On ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, et pourtant, nous aimions y être. C'était notre Maison. Énormément de souvenirs y sont attachés !

Pansy : L'attirance de Draco pour Harry sous forme de haine et qui fait très cliché, en fait partie aussi.

Hermione : Oh ! Pareil avec Harry ! Il l'a suivit partout toute la journée pendant des mois, une année…

Harry : Hermione !

Draco : Harry ?

**D'accord, nous allons nous arrÊTER pour cette question. Nos invitÉs Étant parti dans un dÉbat, nous avons dÉCIDÉ de passer À quelque chose d'autre avant que tout ne dÉGÉNÈre. (Ils ont beau Être maintenant amis, je pense que la rivalitÉ qui les liaiT À Poudlard est toujours lÀ. Quelque part…)**

**Q : ****Pour tout le monde :**** Votre meilleur souvenir de Poudlard****?**

Harry : Le fait d'y être allé ?

Hermione : Non, Harry. Je pense qu'il voulait dire mis à part ça. Une fois que tu t'y es trouvé, quel est ton meilleur souvenir ?

Harry : Le fait d'en être ressortit vivant ?

Draco : … Ça peut fonctionner dans ton cas. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la réponse qu'ils attendent, Harry.

Harry : … Plus sérieusement. Il y a plein de souvenirs auxquels je tiens de mon temps à Poudlard. Certains que je veux garder secrets, d'autres moins. Je dirais le fait d'avoir quitté les Moldues avec qui j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes onze ans à temps plein. Le fait d'avoir rencontré Ron et Hermione. Et dans une certaine limite, d'avoir rencontré Draco, même si j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement. Les moments que j'ai pu passer entre ceux où je me battais pour ma vie et celles de mes amis. Vraiment beaucoup de souvenirs, et je les considère tous comme étant mes meilleurs souvenirs, parce que sans eux, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Hermione : Comme l'a dit Harry. Les souvenirs des moments calmes à Poudlard n'ont pas de prix. Je sais ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, mais je ne pense pas que ça aurait été pareil. Chaque moment (ou presque) en compagnie de Ron et de Harry fait partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Ron : Le fait d'avoir rencontré Harry. D'avoir rencontré la femme de ma vie en Hermione, même si ça a mis du temps avant qu'on le comprenne. (Non, en fait que je le comprenne, Hermione l'avait compris depuis longtemps…) et avec du recul, je dirais que même les disputes et insultes échangées avec Malfoy et ses amis sont de bons souvenirs maintenant. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, nous étions tous simplement des adolescents à l'école avec des rivalités et des gens qu'on n'aimait pas (ou aimait trop, dans le cas de certains.) Et pas des adolescents qui devaient se battre chaque jour ou presque pour leur vie.

Draco : J'aimerais dire que nos jours à Poudlard ont été les plus glorifiants pour moi. J'étais respecté et les gens avaient peur de moi. (Principalement à cause de mon père mais à l'époque ça m'importait peu.) Puis à partir de la cinquième année, Poudlard est devenu mon refuge. Là où je pouvais me cacher et arrêter, plus ou moins de faire semblant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai des « meilleurs » souvenirs là-bas. Mais je sais que ce château était et restera ma deuxième maison.

Blaise : Voir Draco lutter contre son attirance pour Harry Potter.

Pansy : Et le voir faire semblant de ne pas avoir été affecté par le rejet de sa demande d'amitié.

Draco : … On est tous sérieux et sentimentaux. Puis les deux personnes que j'appelle mes meilleurs amis se retournent contre moi. Je me sens sérieusement attaqué là maintenant…

Ron : Oh ! Harry était comme ça aussi. (Hormis pour le rejet de l'amitié. Parce que c'est lui qu'a rejeté donc ça compte pas…)

Harry : prochaine question avant que je ne me retrouve sans meilleurs amis !

**Q : ****Pour Severus Rogue ****: Tout le monde sait que vous n'aviez pas la meilleure des relations avec Harry Potter pendant la majorité de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Quand est-il maintenant****? Et quel est votre sentiment quant à la relation de ce dernier avec votre filleul, Draco Malfoy****? **

Severus : Harry Potter est et restera à jamais un gamin sans gêne. Et sans cerveau. La majorité du temps —

Harry : Ooooh, Sev tu me flattes !

Severus : MAIS avec du recul, j'ai pu voir qu'il n'était pas totalement le fils de son père. Et dans un sens, je le respecte beaucoup depuis la guerre. Quant à sa relation avec Draco ? Je ne préfère pas y penser.

Draco : Mais Oncle Sev on a décidé, avec Harry, de nommer notre premier enfant Severus !

Severus : Pitié tout sauf ça !

Harry : Non. C'est décidé. Et tu en seras le parrain aussi. Oh et avant que j'oublie t'as pas ton mot à dire !

Severus : J'ai besoin d'un verre.

**Q : ****Pour Neville :**** Nous ne parlons pas assez de vous, je trouve, alors que vous avez joué un rôle crucial pendant la guerre. Surtout à la fin. Quel est votre ressenti sur tout ça****?**

Neville : Honnêtement ? Pas grand-chose. La fin de la guerre était il y a dix ans maintenant, et encore aujourd'hui j'ai des moments où je ne pense pas que tout ce qu'il s'est passé ai été réel. Mais j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. J'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé, parce que c'est ce qui allait aider mes amis. Ma deuxième famille. Même si j'avais la trouille. J'ai développé un tout nouveau respect pour Harry. Et Hermione. Et Ron, aussi.

**Q : ****Pour Neville :**** Si c'était à refaire, est-ce que vous le referiez****?**

Neville : Sans hésiter une seule seconde. Parce que la peur, le fait d'être totalement pétrifié et terrifié n'enlève en rien le fait que de sauver des vies est ce qui compte le plus. Surtout en temps de guerre.

Draco : Et ça, mesdames et messieurs les Sorciers, c'est un véritable Griffondor pur et dur. Prends-en de la graine Harry !

Harry : Hey ! Je pensais qu'on parlait de Nev' et de ses actes héroïques pendant la guerre. Pas de moi et du fait que je ne sois de la maison des lions qu'à 55 % !

Draco : Autant pour moi !

**Q : ****Pour Ginny :**** Pendant longtemps, beaucoup ont cru en ta relation avec Harry. Le couple rêvé, et le plus célèbre chez les sorciers. Et d'après certaines de nos sources, tu y croyais aussi. Comment as-tu vécu sa mise en couple avec Draco Malfoy****?**

Ginny : Ça a été un choc, je ne vais pas mentir. Et à l'époque, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Une gamine. Et je pensais que tout m'était dû ! Sa mise en couple avec Malfoy a été l'un des pires moments de ma vie. Pas dans le sens où j'ai eu le cœur brisé, parce que, soyons honnête deux minutes, je n'étais pas réellement amoureuse d'Harry, mais de son image et de ce qu'il représentait. Non, ça a été l'un des pires moments de ma vie à cause de la façon dont j'ai réagi face à la nouvelle.

**Q : ****Pour Ginny :**** Et comment as-tu réagi****?**

Ginny : Mal. Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant hurlé et insulté de gens de ma vie. J'ai vraiment cru que Malfoy, enfin Draco, avait pris quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre qu'Harry était son propre homme, et qu'il pouvait prendre les décisions qu'il voulait. Qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Draco juste pour m'énerver ! Et ça a réellement failli dégénérer. Même Ron, qui est mon frère, a pris parti pour Harry alors qu'il haïssait encore Draco plus que tout. Ma famille n'était plus de mon côté et je me suis retrouvée seule, et ça a duré près de deux ans avant que je me rende compte que tout ça était ridicule. Et encore plus de temps avant que je réussisse à me faire pardonner et qu'on retrouve un semblant d'amitié. Mais tout va mieux maintenant. Harry est heureux avec Draco. Et je suis heureuse dans ma vie. Il est comme un autre grand frère pour moi !

**Q : ****Pour tout le monde :**** Vos plus grands regrets à ce jour****? **

Draco : Oh mon dieu, il y en a tellement. Et certains qui ne sont même pas les miens ! Je pourrais dire le côté qu'a pris mon père pendant la guerre, mais ce n'est pas à moi de regretter ça (même si ça a pris des années avant que je ne le comprenne…) Je pourrais dire comment je me suis comporté à Poudlard, mais honnêtement, je ne serais pas avec Harry en ce moment si ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi… Je dirais que c'était la peur que j'ai ressentie adolescent, avec la relation que mon père avait avec le seigneur des ténèbres, et le fait qu'il est presque réussi à m'endoctriner.

Pansy : J'ai plein de regrets, mais je dirais que le plus grand est le fait d'avoir dénoncé Harry à Celui-Dont-Ont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Parce qu'Harry est une personne géniale, et même avec la peur, personne n'aurait dû faire ça.

Blaise : J'aime me dire que je vis sans regret.

Ron : … La façon dont je me suis comporté envers Harry et Hermione à la fin de la guerre. C'est un regret qui ne me quittera jamais, je pense.

Hermione : Beaucoup de choses que j'ai faites et pensées à Poudlard. Même si à cette époque je pensais bien faire.

Harry : Toutes les personnes que j'ai entraînées avec moi pendant la guerre. Toutes les personnes qui ont été blessées et tuées par ma faute. Même si, ce n'était pas exactement ma faute, c'était la guerre. Mais je pense que je me sentirais toujours un peu coupable d'être toujours présent ici, et que d'autres personnes ne le sont pas et ne le seront jamais.

**Q : ****Pour tout le monde :**** Avant de nous quitter et de terminer cette interview, avez-vous quelque chose à dire, une anecdote****?**

Harry : Vivez le plus possible et chérissez vos proches !

Ron : Respectez les autres et ne soyez pas jaloux de quelque chose que d'autres n'ont pas choisi, et qui n'en veulent même pas parfois.

Hermione : Apprenez tous le plus possible, vous ne savez jamais quand ça pourrait vous sauver la vie !

Blaise : Respectez tout le monde et surtout la paix que tant de personnes ont récupérés pour vous, parfois au péril de leur vie.

Pansy : Réfléchissez toujours avant d'agir. Ça peut vous épargner beaucoup de regrets et de culpabilité.

Draco : Si vous pensez que le gel est votre sauveur, arrêtez. Dans quelques années vous pleurerez devant tant de ridicule et d'humiliation !

**Et voilÀ pour cette interview tant attenduE par tous le monde ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas la rÉponse à toutes vos questions, et que les interviews avec Harry Potter and co sont extrÊmement rare. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ils m'ont promis de revenir de temps À AUTRE, ensemble ou non. (Pas touT le temps non plus, et toujours assez rarement, mais prenons ce qu'ils nous donnent !) donc si vous avez des questions n'hÉsitez pas à nous les envoyeR au Qg de la gazette du sorcier, nous les leur transmettrons, et qui sait… Peut-Être que vous aurez vos rÉPONSES ?**

**À bientÔt pour un prochain numÉro de « la gazette du sorcier »,**

**Votre journaliste : Kevin lang.**


End file.
